


How Could You Say That?

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After her long trip to Chicago,Ricky's mom returns home unexpectedly.While he thought things would be fine it turns out he was wrong.Along with the fact that things get bad before they would get better.Ricky's not having too good of a night.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts Mothers, Ricky Bowen & Ricky Bowen's Father
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	How Could You Say That?

**Author's Note:**

> Why are all fics angsty, the world will never know.

It was after a late rehearsal when Ricky had come home assuming that everything would be normal.

Until he opened the front door and heard a large stack of paper hit what he assumed to the kitchen table. 

Ricky keep everything in his hands as he walked down the hall, only pausing when he heard a voice speak up. 

"I've already signed my half of the papers, all I need is you to sign on all the pages I put tabs on and we can be done with all of this." Ricky knew that voice the minute he heard it.

His mom was finally back from Chicago.

Though this time Ricky knew this might be the last time she'd ever step into here.

"Come on Sharon are you absolutely sure about this?"

"You know i've been sure about this, you're the one who's been delaying this for months." His parents voices were getting louder and by this point he wasn't even phased by the yelling, the only thing he was caught off guard by was that he knew what papers they were talking about.

June had been the one who had first told him it was bound to happen. She had known for the past couple of years that it wasn't going to last for much longer while Ricky had been holding out hoping that they would end up making up and working past their issues.

He knew was right when he said love was dead, this only made his point even more clear. 

He remembered the day back when he was just only 13 when June had came home after her boyfriend of four years dumped her for a freshmen. 

He recounts the days she spent crying over him and thought he'd never get that upset over stupid relationships.

Then Nini entered his life in Freshman year and changed his entire perspective on love.

Being with Nini made everything in his life seem so much better. 

He'd be able to go to her whenever he was missing his older sister or if his parents were fighting again, he'd go over to Nini's house and the two would find something to occupy the time till he had to go home.

This was different now.

What he had thought had just been a break with Nini had turned into her moving on and finding happiness with a stupid EJ Caswell, June was all the way off in New York finishing her degree and his parents couldn't seemed to get through a conversation without fighting. Everything in his life had changed so fast and he just seemed to never be able to catch up.

"There I finished, now is their anything left we need to discuss before you start packing?" He heard his dad say as he heard the sound of paper sliding across the table. 

Ricky decided it'd be best now to stop wallowing around the corner and make an appearance to both of them. 

Turns out that was a bad idea, as he walked into the kitchen that's when he knew they had entered rocky topics.

"Who's Ricky going to live with?" 

It was a shock hearing the words coming out of her mouth. 

She didn't give his dad any time to answer her question. "It's either he leaves with me now or he'll stay here with you."

"What's that supposed to mean Sharon? Huh stay here with me, why is that such a bad thing?"

"You know there's nothing left for him here Garrett. At least in Chicago there could be something there for him." 

"God you clearly haven't even talked to your own son since you left have you."

It had escalated to the point of them yelling back and forth at each other and he just couldn't take it anymore. 

Ricky dropped his backpack, which made loud thud as he grabbed his skateboard and helmet.

"Ricky we didn't know you were there." His mom said stepping towards him.

"Yeah well i'm leaving now since you clearly didn't even think to ask me what I thought of all of this." Ricky tried not to sound hurt by his parents arguments

"Ricky you know we were going to bring it up with you-" His dad tried to start but Ricky quickly brushed it off.

"It's fine really, i'm gonna go to Red's place." Ricky strapped on his helmet and ran out the house.

"Ricky come back here right now!" His mom yelled, though by the time his mom made it outside Ricky as already down the street, tears slowly escaping his eyes.

-

He doesn't make it over to Red house. 

In fact he doesn't make it anywhere near. The farthest Ricky made it before he could no longer see through his tears was to the old park he used to visit as a kid. It's a comforting feeling being back there he had spent so many years hanging out there with Red and sometime with his older sister when she wasn't off with her friends.

The bright shine of the lamp post shined onto a lone bench Ricky wiped away his tears and picked up his skateboard setting it beside him. 

He's always hated crying especially since he used to be such a sensitive kid and all the names he got called, now it just seemed pathetic for him to be crying over something so small in the grand scheme of life.

As he tried to compose himself someone else appeared to be walking down the path. At that moment Ricky had his hands covering his eyes trying to get rid of the tears. What didn't expect the voice he heard. 

"Ricky? Is that you?" It was familiar voice that he hadn't seemed to hear for awhile. Ricky wiped his eyes and looked up to see Nini's mum Amelia Roberts standing right in front of him. He saw the look upon her face and saw a look that screamed sympathy, without a word she grasped his hand. "Here,grab your stuff you're coming to my house." Although Ricky didn't know why he compiled, he grabbed his board and helmet stood up with the help of Mrs. Roberts. 

-

It's an odd feeling being back inside Nini's house after not being there since he ran out after she said _'I love you.'_

Amelia quick led him into the house and into their living room leaving him to his own thoughts as she stopped to talk to Carol.

After what seemed to be forever, Amelia soon emerged a few minutes late with a blanket and a mug of hot chocolate. 

"I'm alright Mrs." Ricky tried to play off but she saw right through his facade. 

"I insiste Ricky." She said throwing the blanket over his body while placing the mug on the coffee table in front of him. "Now do you know why I brought you over?" She asked.

Ricky shook his head, soon putting his head into his hands as more tears seemed to stream down his face.

"I wanted to know why you were sobbing alone at that park bench." Ricky's breath hitched and Amelia quickly realized her choice of words might not have been the best. "I know you broke up with Nini for reasons I don't understand, but you still know I'm here for you and I just want to make sure that everything at home is alright and most importantly that you're alright." 

He looked up to see Carol kneeling beside him passing a tissue box over to him. She gave him small smile before she headed back into the kitchen. 

"You know you can tell me anything, Ricky." 

Ricky took a deep breathing trying to collect his thoughts before he finally spilled all his feeling out to her. He talked about his parents constant fighting, how they hid this from him for most likely a few months and the fight from earlier that he overheard. Amelia nodded along listening to everything he had to say. 

"There's one more thing." He had hated to talk about this to anyone other than himself and occasionally Big Red.

"Of course Ricky." 

"The reason I broke up with Nini." He paused taking another breath trying to not tear up again. "The reason I did it was because she said I love you and I didn't know how to react to it and I just kind of shut down and ran off, I mean I really did and I still do, you know but it's hard to talk about this kind of thing especially because even though it's just three little words that shouldn't be a big deal. I had to go and make it such a big deal, even though it shouldn't have been and I know how upset it made her and I just-" 

"Ricky honey you're spiraling, take a deep breath kiddo." Amelia said grasping his hand. "I understanding all of what you're saying, and I know what you're going and you know even though you and Nini broke up, you know me and Carol will still be there for you. If you don't want to go home tonight, you're absolutely welcome to sleep in the guest room. If not I can drive you home right now if you'd like." 

Ricky though for a moment after taking in everything that she had said. "If it's not to much of a burden, I wouldn't mind staying."

"Of course not Ricky, why don't you go clean yourself up in the bathroom. I'll text your dad and let him know you're staying the night." Amelia said pulling her phone out as Ricky stood up and headed towards the bathroom. 

He quickly turned back to look her in the eyes. "Thank you Amelia, for everything you've done for me." 

A smile grazed Amelia's face. "You know it's no problem Ricky, now there's an extra toothbrush under the sink along with some toothpaste, I'll get Carol's to set up the spare room for you right now so you can head into their once you're ready." 

Ricky nodded in response and closed himself into the bathroom. He quickly went on with trying to cool down his face, he finally got to see what his face looked like and was surprised to see just how red and blotchy it looked. As he finished washing up his face he heard the sound of the front door opening.

The steps seemed to get louder as they got closer "Hey mama, who's shoes are those?" He could hear Nini voice and the drop of what he assumed to be a backpack, even though he was standing inside the bathroom. 

"They're Ricky's." 

Ricky could sense the tension along with the silence throughout the air. 

"Why is Ricky here? Why would you let him in you know we're not talking after what he did!" Nini exclaimed as Ricky slide down onto the floor. He knew he should of left earlier when he had the chance and tried to see if Red was back in town yet.

"Nini calm down please." He could hear Amelia trying to ease her. "I know you two are on rocky terms but he's in a bad spot right now and needed someone he could trust to talk to, he's staying the guest room tonight." Ricky exited the bathroom and quickly hurried along so he close himself into the guest room.

At this point he couldn't hear the conversation being exchanged by his ex and her mom. At this point i'd be best to try and sleep to get his mind off of everything that had happened that evening. 

As he lied down in the bed he heard a knock on the door. He quickly got up and opened the door to see Nini standing outside. "We need to talk, like we should of months ago." Nini stated as she walked in closing the door behind her. 

She sat on the guest bed and Ricky followed behind and did the same thing. 

"I know I missed out on what you and my mom talked about but she said there was something you said to her that would clear up a lot of our issues. Now I don't have a clue what she means but if you do i'd really like to know." 

Ricky tried to think through what he had said throughout the evening and eventual settled on what he had said about their break up. His head still looking down to the floor he started his speech. "You know i've never been good with words so when you said what you did before we broke up I didn't know how to react because while I wanted to say them it was just hard to say it because it seemed to be so sudden even though it wasn't. It was just 3 little words that were so big, and I didn't want to mess up, but I guess I did anyway." 

"Ricky you're rambling here, but is that all true?" Nini asked him.

"Yeah it is, I mean I have a hard enough saying it to my older sister and my parents but I didn't mean to shut down when you said it. I'm still sorry about everything though." Ricky said finally raising his head out of his hands and turning to look Nini in the eyes. 

She finally got to see how red his face had been from crying, Nini draped her arms over Ricky's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry for everything Ricky."

"I am too Nini."

They may have still be broken up, but this was one step back into the direction of restoring their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!!!!
> 
> Hit up my twitter for more hsmtmts stuff! @sapphicsnini


End file.
